Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again!
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: What happens when the gang goes up to Boulder-Creek to ski? They get in trouble of course! I will take you through out the minds of the gang at thir stay up in the mountains. And the best part is, you get to choose who I torment!!!
1. Tristan: How Dare You Cut My Cone Off!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I have decided that I was going to re-do this chapter, in hopes of getting more reviews. So, I hope you enjoy the Tristan torment chapter!  
  
Yami: And what exactly are you going to do to Tristan?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *smirks* Since, this is coming from her, I suppose that she is probably going to make Tristan marry Joey or something.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: That was a close guess, but no. Tristan is going to get his legendary cone-like hair chopped off, by our favorite little Yugi.  
  
Tea: But Yugi would never do that to a friend.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: With the proper manipulation Yugi could do what ever I want.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *in a bored tone* In other words, she bribed Malik, into using the Millennium Rod to control Yugi.  
  
Tea: How could she possibly have bribed Malik?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I don't have to tell you, you hag! But, since I am in a kind mood, I gave him exactly 200 pixie sticks!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: In other words, Malik sugar high alert!  
  
Malik: *pops in* Hi! Hi! Hi! Maliky-poo has arrived! And he is ready for the fan girls! *holds up pillows*  
  
Duelist of the Sands: The only fan girl here is Happy Beauty Yoshimi.  
  
Tea: But I am a fan of Malik.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Like I said, there is only one fan girl, and *looks at Tea* a fan it!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *nods head* Such wise words!  
  
Malik: *holds up a pink teddy* Meet my teddy bear of doom!  
  
Rebecca: *pops in* *stares at the teddy* You stole teddy! *smacks him* Die!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *comes up to Malik with a microphone* *in reporter like voice* How does it feel to be hit by a 6 year-old?  
  
Malik: *dazed* Shiny. *grabs 'something'*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *smacks him* Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *cracks up* Hahahaha!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *holds up a baseball bat* Shut up pharaoh! Like you haven't got slapped before!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Why, I just slapped him seconds ago.  
  
Kaiba: These women scare me!  
  
Tea: They scare everyone.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi and Duelist of the Sands: Well, at least we have a gender, and we aren't its!  
  
Tea: *surprised* You're not!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *comes up to Tea* Would you like to join me in my office?  
  
Tea: *follows her* *in the distance* Why is your office an alleyway?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *comes out holding a bag that has the shape of a body* Excuse me, while I get rid of the trash. *throws it into a garbage can* Well, that's the end of our problems.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *in an announcer voice* And here's the re-posted Tristan Torment chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi owns nothing, expect this plot!  
  
*Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again*  
  
Everyone in the group sat crammed into a jeep, that Malik and Bakura (A/N: When I say Bakura I mean the Yami, and when I say Ryou, well you get it) had conveniently stole from Seto Kaiba. For once, everyone admired the two for their idea, to distract the oldest Kaiba brother. Who knew that Isis could flirt so well?  
  
Yami sat in the drivers seat, with a sadistic smile, as he imagined what Kaiba would say after finding his jeep missing. Tea tried to pry her mirror from Mai's hand, while Mai continued to look at her reflection with a distasteful look on her face. Joey watched some badly censored videos, while Yugi tried to get a better view. Isis sat near Tristan trying to get him to stop drooling over her, as Malik glared evilly at the 'man' who dare flirt with his sister. Bakura sat at the far edge of the jeep thinking of ways to torment Tristan, while Ryou, with a worried look, tried to calm down Malik.  
  
"Hey, cone-head!" Malik said as he tried to catch the attention of the mindless idiot named Tristan. "Do you like to be tortured to death slowly, or quickly?" Tristan's face paled as he heard what Malik said.  
  
Bakura smiled, in the evilest of evilest ways, as a sudden idea popped into his decaying brain. Two words formed into his mind that made his plan brilliant. CONE-HEAD!  
  
Before Bakura was able to share his amazing idea wit Malik, as sound of a car was heard blazing behind them, followed by yells, "YAMI! You insult to men! Get back here, right now!"  
  
But, as luck has it, Yami saw the perfect getaway, only seconds away from where they were at the moment. Yami entered a ski lodge with a huge sign that had the letter BOULDER-CREEK engraved into it.  
  
Yugi and company jumped out of the jeep and sped to the swinging door that indicated the entrance to the hotel. Seto Kaiba was right behind them and was gaining speed by the second. Everyone expect Yami and Malik sped into either the girls or boy's bathroom, while Tea remained undecided and just ran into the boy's bathroom.  
  
Yami and Malik pulled the door back, smiling wickedly, and waited for the perfect timing. Kaiba grew closer, and closer, until he was right near the door. Yami and Malik let go of the swinging door, hoping it would smack Kaiba straight in the face, but the manager of the lodge came up in front of Kaiba the last second and the door hit him instead. The man fainted straight away, while everyone in the lodge, including the many faces of the group sticking out from the bathroom stared at the scene, until Mai yelled in joy, "Yay! Now we can get free rooms!" She sped to the cabins, including everyone else, hoping to escape the rather of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Unfortunately, being that Tristan was the slowest runner, Kaiba easily caught up to him, and grabbed the teen, by the cone shaped part of his head. Yugi watched in horror, as Tristan cringed in fear.  
  
Yugi decided to be brave, and grabbed a pair of scissors that was lying near the front desk and sped towards, Kaiba in hopes of stopping the crazed millionaire. But instead, of hurting Kaiba, he missed horribly and chopped of the cone that rested on Tristan's head.  
  
A sound of tearing was heard through out the entire place, followed by the horrible wails of a cone-less teen. Yugi stared in shock as he retreated into the boys cabin. Everyone else followed his example and crept slowly into his or her own cabin, not wanting to face the teary eyed Tristan.  
  
Tristan sat down on the floor with his tears surrounding him. He looked down at his reflection in the small puddle around him, and his tears suddenly increased. He looked like a girl and it was all that Yugi's fault. But he would get his revenge, by stealing Yugi Mutou's millennium item!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: How was that for a chapter?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Pretty good.  
  
Yugi: I don't want my puzzle being taken away.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Don't worry Yugi, it won't be.  
  
Yugi: How?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *innocently* Oh, you'll see.  
  
Malik: By the way, what was Bakura's idea?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: To chop Tristan's cone off. But, I guess it's too late for that.  
  
Joey: Yup...  
  
Bakura: Didn't you say that Malik was going to control Yugi and make him cut Tristan's hair?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: So, she lied.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: And the reason I made it this way, was because it is needed in the next chapter!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: So read and review, and tell Evil Authoress, what you think about the re-posted chapter! 


	2. Malik: My Rod, Someone Stole My Rod!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well people I am back and I am very glad with the success with my chapter!  
  
Yugi: You like us, you really like us!  
  
Kaiba: *laughs* I heard that in a soap opera once.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Me too, wait! You watch soap operas?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: That's sad.  
  
Yami: Very.  
  
Yugi: But, Yami, you watch them, too.  
  
Yami: *laughs nervously* My aibou has no idea what he is talking about.  
  
Kaiba: Of course, Yami. We believe you.  
  
Bakura: Ever so much.  
  
Malik: Who are you tormenting today?  
  
JK: You.  
  
Malik: *calm* Oh that's great. *yells* What!?!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!  
  
Malik: And what exactly do you have planned for me?!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Oh, you'll see. Why don't we get this show on the road?  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi owns nothing, expect this plot! *Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again!*  
  
Tristan waited until everyone was asleep, in his bed. He had been planning how to put his revenge into action and he finally came up with a foolproof plan. He listened for the light snoring of the other people into his cabin. He got out of his bed trying his best not to wake anyone up with the creaking sound that the old beds made. He felt around the closets that the boys had stored everything in, until he saw a small glitter, even in the dark. He smirked evilly as he grabbed the object and stuffed it into a loose board under his bed. He crept back into his bed, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
The next morning, everyone was awoken by the loud yells coming from the girl's cabin. The boys rushed in holding hammers and fluffy pillows. Mai stood on top of a chair, screeching in horror as sue tried to get away from what ever was bothering her. Tea kept on smacking the floor with her shoe, while Isis yelled at her.  
  
Malik stood up in front of the boys acting as though he was leading the army of pink pillows and his came up to Isis. "What the hell is going on?" Malik barked in anger.  
  
"We saw Bandit Keith. We saw it, we saw it, we saw it," Tea yelled in his ear.  
  
"You hit Bandit Keith with a shoe?" Joey asked in amazement and surprise.  
  
"Well, he looked like a bug," Tea said as she then looked at Malik, "Use your rod to get rid of him, or something."  
  
Malik grumbled as he exited the room. Tristan then remembered that he still hadn't heard Yugi's wails, and he looked at the physically challenged boy. His face paled, as he looked at the golden piece of jewel around Yugi's neck. 'If Yugi still has his item, then who's did I steal,' Tristan thought, and his answers were revealed when Malik came into the room with a red face full of anger.  
  
He approached Yami and Seto and barked, "Give me back my Millennium Rod, you morons. I swear I will slay you into the next dimension if you don't!" His face told everyone that he wasn't bluffing, and if anyone said anything wrong they would find their blood on one of Malik's daggers.  
  
Isis approached her brother and put a comforting arm around him and said, "Don't worry dear brother. You still have the other one." The last statement lightened the mood in the room, as everyone broke out into fits of laughter, even Malik.  
  
After a few minutes, of calming Malik down, everyone returned to their room and started to get ready for breakfast. Tristan tried to stay as far as possible from Malik, but the only one who noticed was the ever- observant Tea. She looked at Tristan in a disapproving way, which made Tristan sweat a lot, and become very edgy.  
  
Tristan became extremely worried, when he walked into the boy's cabin, to find Malik sharpening his daggers, and mumbling something that sounded like 'time to kill.' Tristan ran out of the room screaming in horror as he sat in the bathroom, curled up in a ball, and tried to think.  
  
And idea came into his head, as he walking back to the cabin, to find it completely empty. He smiled and thanked the gods. He opened up the loose board, and removed the millennium rod. He placed the rod on the table and sped out of the room.  
  
The sound of Malik's happy cries erupted later, and the hyped up teenager ran into the room kissing his rod for dear life. Bakura had a jealous flash of anger as he glared at the rod. 'Why does the rod get to be kissed by Malik and not me,' he thought as he blushed hotly. Behind him, he saw Ryou choke on the water that he was drinking.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I know that this wasn't much of a Malik torturing chapter, but I was very tired and I wanted to finish as soon as possible.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: I can't believe you put yaoi into this story.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: That was not yaoi; I just did that to make people laugh. It was a joke. And anyway, there is not going to be yaoi, unless it is meant as a joke, or dare.  
  
Malik: What do you mean by 'or dare'?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *smirks* You'll see.  
  
Yugi: *hugs Tea* Mommie, I am scared.  
  
Yami: That animal is not your mother!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Poor Yugi. He just insulted his own mother!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Who wants a mother who looks like that?  
  
Yami: Not me!  
  
Malik: Yeah, you would rather have her as a bitch!  
  
Ryou: And Bakura wants you to be his bitch!  
  
Bakura: That's not true!  
  
Ryou: You forget, I know what you think.  
  
Bakura: *blushes*  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *covers ears* Ahhhhh, too much detail for my liking!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *laughs* I suppose so.  
  
Ryou: Read and Review, for Happy Beauty Yoshimi's sake!  
  
Bakura: I feel so violated. 


	3. Bakura: I hate doors!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hi people how's life? Since someone requested that I should torment Yami Bakura, that's what I am doing. If anyone has a problem with Yami Bakura bashing I suggest you turn back, because I am going to make this chapter very gruesome! (I'll try) Now I will be taking requests for any character in the chapter, so that no one will feel offended, or disappointed!  
  
Malik: Well at least I am not going to be insulted!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Malik, you do now that Happy Beauty Yoshimi got a lot of review, because she was bashing you.  
  
Malik: Don't remind me. Tea landed on my head, MORE PAIN!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: That's what I was planning to put.  
  
Duelist of the Sands: What's going to happen to Yami Bakura?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: First off, Yami Bakura, will be called Bakura, and Bakura will be Ryou! Second, I am ether going to make him get his head crazy glued to a door, or spend 12 hours in a broom closet with Shadi!  
  
Ryou: My Yami deserves all the suffering that he gets! Make him get his head stuck to a door! He hates door!  
  
Yami: Ryou are you okay!  
  
Yugi: Does he look okay; he's practically foaming at the mouth!!!  
  
Seto: He reminds me of Tea when she looks at Yugi!  
  
Yugi: She looks at me like that! THE HORROR!!!!!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Why is Yugi actually insulting his lover?  
  
Yami: Too much coffee! Or maybe Malik is in control of him!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Malik, hand over the rod!  
  
Malik: But, master I don't have it!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *laughs evilly* *takes out the rod and begins to wave it around in Happy Beauty Yoshimi's face* You will never get it!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I didn't want to do this, actually I did!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That sounds wrong!!!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Ew, not another Miroku (from Inuyasha), first EV and now Yugi!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So I'm little perverted, but I am not Miroku!!!!!!! *uses the famous scream* Anyway, I am sorry Seto, but making Yugi OOC is illegal in my story *not* so here *the authoress uses her powers yet again and a brick magically appears and flings itself at Seto's head, knocking him out*!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Okay, well listen people I want to make it short, so hear it goes. This story is not in Yami Bakura's point of view, but it is going to be about how he gets his head stuck to a door. *grins evilly* Finally Evil Authoress has a good idea.  
  
Yugi: Why would anyone get his or her head stuck to a door?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Because they are special.  
  
Ryou: Actually it's because my yami doesn't know how to use a door.  
  
Tea: What a moron?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Of course, you are Tea!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I know like totally.  
  
Yami: Did Malik take control of her?  
  
Isis: Probably. *hits Evil Authoress on the head with a book* Better now?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *snaps out of it* Ew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: What?!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: You don't want to know!!!!!!!! Never try to explore Malik's mind, ever!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Ew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi does not own YuGiOh. She does own the plot.  
  
Everyone gathered into the hallway waiting for the two albino boys to come outside, so that they could actually ski. Malik seemed especially worried, because Bakura wasn't there, which gave Joey the 'brilliant' idea to call Malik gay. And as a beautiful reward, Joey got his head rammed into a wall by a sugar-high fan girl.  
  
Ryou came in out of breath, and red faced as he tried to say, "Bakura.. Head. door.. Help!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isis looked annoyed as she snapped at the girlish-like Ryou, "Speak in sentences, please!"  
  
Malik glared at his sister as he translated what Ryou had said, "Bakura got his head crazy-glued to a door. That baka!"  
  
The gang followed Ryou to the front door of the girl's bathroom. Everyone expected to see a sad crying Bakura, but instead they say the 'teenager' looking up girl's skirts, who were passing by. Bakura's head was positioned right near the door knob, and when he finally noticed the boys, it and girls, he snapped at them, "Well, help me, will you!"  
  
Everyone looked nervous as they stared at each other, wondering who was going to tell Bakura that crazy-glue was permanent. When Bakura saw their expressions he broke out into hysterical cry and said, "No, how can this happen to me? I know I was mean to my mother, and I pissed on her favorite dress, and I threw up in her hair, and I eventually killed her but, Ra have mercy! I need to get my head..." But Bakura was interrupted by a pretty female who had an amazingly had the shortest skirt ever possible. Bakura drooled on the floor, with a perverted look on his face.  
  
Ten seconds later he found 3 girls smacking him in the face and mumbling, "He deserves to stay like that for the rest of his life."  
  
Bakura rubbed his sore cheek as he tried to pry himself off the door. Malik stared at his hopeless friend, and sighed. He grabbed his precious Millennium Rod and began controlling the door.  
  
After a short while, the door split in half and Bakura began kissing the floor in happiness. He began to rant again, and he even kissed Malik in glee. This caused the kawaii Egyptian to blush deeply as Bakura continued to dance.  
  
Isis placed a cube of ice in front of Bakura and watched the albino boy fall on his ass. Bakura begged for someone to help him up. Everyone walked away leaving Bakura there to cry in pain, and rub his sore butt.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I am finally done!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: *sighs* Aren't you happy?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Yes!  
  
Malik: Why did Bakura kiss me?  
  
Bakura: It was my brain!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: What brain?  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Exactly.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Bakura, are you blue?  
  
Bakura: Yes, why?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: In Russian, blue means gay! Hahahaha!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: Oh my god! He admits it! Now we can have a happy Malik and Bakura wedding!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Kaiwaii!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: I didn't agree to this!  
  
Duelist of the Sands: But we did!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Anyway please read and review and I will continue a.s.a.p. 


	4. Isis: Baby pictures are evil!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hi, I'm back.  
  
Yami: Oh joy!  
  
Isis: *chases Malik who has a paper in his hand* Come back here. I can't have anyone see that.  
  
Malik: *hands Evil Authoress the paper* You wanted it, you got it.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Thank you so much.  
  
Duelist of the Sands (Who I will continue to call JK since well. Duelist of the Sands takes too long to type): So what brilliant idea have you concocted now?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: For this chapter, we shall be tormenting Isis....  
  
Yugi: *interrupts* Are you going to make her date Seto.  
  
Isis: That's not torment, you know.  
  
Reviewer: YOU SHUT UP! (Haha, guess who said that, check the reviews if you don't understand)  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Anyway, Isis is going to have her embarrassing pictures posted for everyone. Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night.  
  
Yugi: Poor Isis...  
  
Yami: *cheers* Yay, naked Ishizu for all!  
  
Isis: *hits Yami* Shut up, pharaoh.  
  
Malik: *in a bored tone* Pharaoh is such an insult.  
  
Isis: Well, if your pharaoh then it is.  
  
Malik: What's that suppose to me?  
  
Isis: What do you think?  
  
Tristan: Uh...nothing.  
  
Joey: That's predictable.  
  
Tristan: Pre-dick- what?  
  
Joey: Predictable.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Did Tristan just say what I think he said?  
  
Yugi: I guess so.  
  
Yami: Yugi, you're too naïve to be here.  
  
Yugi: Am not!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hat.....  
  
Yugi: *screams* Ah, too much for my ears.  
  
Everyone: -_-U  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Anyway, be one with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi owns nothing, expect this plot!  
  
*Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again *  
  
Yugi watched the sisterly and brotherly moment between Isis and Malik. It wasn't that great, because currently Isis was chasing Malik around threatening to kill him. Tea had already given up on trying to get them to stop arguing, and joined the rest of the group, near a huge oak tree.  
  
"I don't understand what their babbling about, but it better be important, because its wasting my time," the angry Seto Kaiba stated in a gruff tone.  
  
"If we knew that Kaiba, do you think we would be standing here waiting to find out," Joey spat as he glared at the C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Farther away, the two fighting siblings continued, "No, Malik, you will not show that picture to anyone. Do you know what this would do to me?"  
  
But it was too late to try and stop the crazed Malik only set on one thing. Getting that picture to the bulletin board. And he was already ¾ of the way there. He ignored everything that his sister said, as he had a sudden burst of speed and ended up at his destination a second later. He took out a pack of thumbtacks and pasted the picture down, for everyone to marvel at. Behind him Isis cried in sadness as the group of people, who were surrounding the big oak tree, ran to find out about the picture.  
  
"It's a dream come true, a naked picture of Isis. I have been looking for this all day," Yami exclaimed as he pushed his way to the front of the small crowd, and pressed his face against the picture.  
  
Ryou looked at Yami strangely and said in horror, "Somehow, this reminds me of child molesting."  
  
"I am 20, you know!" Isis yelled, as she took in the "insult" that Ryou gave her.  
  
"Yes, but he's 5,000," Ryou said smartly.  
  
"Him...no...not him.someone else," Isis said as she went into a sudden daze.  
  
"Yeah, she would rather have Kaiba molest her," Malik said as he watched his sister fume.  
  
"Mokuba is not going to molest anyone," Seto said, as he took the last sentence that Malik said, the wrong way.  
  
"What big brother, jealous are we," Mokuba said chuckling, as he watched his big brothers face grow red.  
  
Tea, noticing Kaiba's discomfort looked at Mokuba in a displeased manner and said, "Now, now Mokuba. We are all friends here and we must learn from our mistakes." Tea stopped her lecture as she noticed that no one was listening, and everyone expect Isis was asleep, but Isis was going through a nervous breakdown. And then, a brilliant Malik-like idea came to her. "Naked woman, live!" Tea yelled as all the boys woke up with a sudden jolt, and only Mai remand asleep.  
  
But, Tea knew exactly what to say and she screamed louder than before, "Joey in a thong, come and get it." Mai woke up, as quickly as the boys and when she noticed everyone staring, she blushed hotly.  
  
"So...why don't we go for a ski," Tea said trying to take the conversation in a different direction. Joey nodded furiously, as Mai tried to cover her embarrassed face. Everyone began walking back to their cabins, to get their ski supplies as Isis stayed back.  
  
'I've got to get rid of this picture before anyone else sees it,' Isis thought as ideas began to form in her head. Finally, an idea came to her.  
  
She paused before she grabbed the picture and tried to pry it off. She sighed in defeat and then tried something new.  
  
She ran to the girl's cabin to find Mai and Tea undressing. She closed her eyes in horror as she rummaged for the picture that she kept secured in a box. Inside held the most blackmail possible.  
  
Finally, she retrieved the picture and some crazy glue, and she ran to the bulletin board, and she pasted her blackmail. Her wicked laughs ran threw the room, as she stared at the unmovable picture of Malik hugging Rebecca's teddy bear!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well that's it for this chapter.  
  
Isis: It's over! YAY! ITS OVER!  
  
Reviewer: BE QUIET! I CAN STILL ASK HER TO TORMENT YOU AGAIN!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Actually, that is not possible, because I had already tormented her.  
  
Reviewer: Fine, but I'll torment her in my dreams.  
  
Isis: Oh yes, dreams do so much physical damage on me.  
  
Reviewer: *grabs a hot knife* But knives do!  
  
Isis: *ducks for cover* She's crazy!  
  
Mokuba: I'll protect you. *stares at the knife* Oooooooh, shiny!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Very shiny!  
  
JK: I give up! *smacks head*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Leave them to their stupidity, after all this IS my story.  
  
JK: Yes, but I have to say, that this chapter was better than the rest.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Are you insulting my writing skills?  
  
JK: No...of course, not.  
  
Yugi: Yes she is!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *yells* HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *screams* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hide me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Don't worry Yugi....  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *throws book at her head* Shut up, you're insulting my fun.  
  
Tea: But we should all be friends......  
  
Malik: Go screw a teacup...*suddenly remembers the torture chapter for himself* Wait, no! Don't screw me!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Been there, done that.  
  
JK: Thank you so much for the mental images.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: You are ever so much welcome!  
  
Yugi: Hats are scary.  
  
JK: So is your face.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I agree totally.  
  
Tea: That's not true!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I guess she's right. After all he does have that naive cuteness!  
  
JK: I suppose so.  
  
Isis: *still running* Why don't we end this chapter before I get killed!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Fine.  
  
JK: READ AND REIVEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: -_-U Sugar high!  
  
Isis: *screams* Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: *in Shadi like accent* I swear on cow, someone help my sister. Cow give you sacred cow poop, if you do!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Oh and if you review my story, I shall give all reviewers the beautiful picture of Malik hugging Rebecca's teddy bear, MINT CONDITION! 


	5. Joey: My videos! They've been burned!

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hello, and I am back. It is a wonderful day, in which I am sitting home with a swollen foot. Oh joy!  
  
Malik: And you're actually happy about that! What a strange girl you are?  
  
Téa: Girl? But I'm not a girl!  
  
Kaiba: We've established that!  
  
Joey: Yeah and thanks to my tapes we are positive of that!  
  
JK: And what kind of tapes are these? Porn perhaps?  
  
Joey: How did ya know?  
  
JK: Oh, well I read Evil Authoress' chapter, and I gave her the idea for this chapter, so I think you can guess how I knew.  
  
Joey: Oh that's great. WAIT!!!!! What did she tell you? Are you tormenting me?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: How could you have ever guessed!  
  
Joey: Um, my brain told me!  
  
Kaiba: What brain?  
  
JK: My sentiments exactly.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Anyway, as promised here are the pictures of Malik hugging Rebecca's teddy bear. *hands them out to reviewers*  
  
Reviewers: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! *cuddles the picture*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Anyway, for this chapter *JK interrupts*  
  
JK: Can I do the honors?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Sure.  
  
JK: For this chapter, we shall be tormenting Joey, by taking away what is so dear to him. His porn movies!  
  
Joey: No!!!!!!!! You could never take away my porno!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Oh don't worry you barking dog! You'll get it back, eventually!  
  
Joey: Eventually! What do you mean by eventually!  
  
JK: Oh, you'll see!  
  
Téa: Why don't we get this show on the road!  
  
Everyone: -_-U Why us?  
  
Disclaimer: Happy Beauty Yoshimi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She does own this plot!  
  
*Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again*  
  
Everyone looked blankly at Joey who was waving a flyer around. He had a goofy grin on his face, that had made even Yugi want to run away and pretend that he didn't know who Joey was. After a couple of minutes, Kaiba barked, "Stop waving that piece of paper, and tell us what you are so excited about or try this SHUT UP!"  
  
Joey shrunk down in fear, but after a couple second he began to breath again, "Well, this is a flyer for open house, at the bar. And well I decided I would be showing a movie that I have put together and I would like you all to join."  
  
Mokuba smiled at the thought of going to a bar and said excitedly, "Oh! A bar! Seto can I go, can I, can I!"  
  
Seto looked at the puppy eyes of doom that his little brother was giving him and he said in a defeated voice, "Fine kid, as long as you don't drink!"  
  
Mokuba made a fake hiccup and then said, "Sure big brother. Why would I drink?"  
  
Seto headed into his separate cabin, shaking his head, as Joey secretly planted a camera in Kaiba's trench coat. He snickered evilly, as he imagined the 'entertainment' that he would get. He could hardly wait.  
  
Téa interrupted his evil thoughts by saying, "Joey, what exactly is this movie about? Can we have a sneak peek?"  
  
Joey looked at her, and said in a truthful manner, "Even if I had the movie I wouldn't show it to you, if you were the last cow in the world!"  
  
Malik looked at Joey as if he had just insulted his mother and said, "Don't insult cow! Cow is sacred, that is not!"  
  
After hearing Malik's beautiful speech, Isis stated in a tired voice, "As much as I enjoy this conversation, I would rather do something more entertaining, like sleep." Isis went into a room that only two people noticed, wasn't the girl's cabin.  
  
As soon as Isis left, Joey and Malik burst into fits of laughter and Malik yelled, "Yes sister, sleeping with Kaiba, is much more entertaining!" Everyone, in the room suddenly understood what had happened and they broke into tears of laughter, and only Yugi remained standing, wondering what they could be possibly laughing about.  
  
Finally, the afternoon had arrived, and Joey stood there holding the camera, that he had retrieved out of Kaiba's trench coat. He put the tape into the slot as he went to join his friends, who were waiting impatiently. Kaiba gruffly said, "This better be a good movie, dog!"  
  
Joey smugly said, "Oh trust me, it's the best you have ever seen." Malik and Joey chuckled to themselves as they tried to imagine the couple's reaction after seeing the film.  
  
After, half way threw the film, everyone stood wide-eyed, and Mokuba decided it was the perfect time to put his two cents in, "Seto, big brother, that man looks strangely like you, oh and IS THAT ISIS! OMG!"  
  
Seto fumed to the end of his ears as he said, "DOG! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"  
  
Joey whispered in a smug way, "Oh nothing, expect what you and Isis did when you went to sleep!" Suddenly, Joey's voiced boomed throughout the entire room, "Yeah! Porn for all!"  
  
Seto blushed deeply, as he tried to tackle Joey, but sadly was interrupted by his brother, who was hiccupping non-stop. Seto smacked his head as he grabbed the bottle that Mokuba was holding, and said, "Mokuba, I thought you said you were drinking coke. Does this look like Coke!?"  
  
Mokuba looked as his brother, with an unusual smile plastered on his face as he said, "Big sister, coke is good, especially while seeing naked mommie!"  
  
Everyone in the room gaped. Mokuba seeing his mother naked! Was he dreaming, because to them that seemed like a nightmare?  
  
Everyone decided to ignore Mokuba, and left as soon as Joey claimed his award for most entertaining video. Seto blushed even more, as Isis tried to burn the horrid video.  
  
Suddenly, a very evil idea struck Seto. 'What does Joey love the most that he couldn't survive without? His videos, of course! Well, Joey you son of a bitch, and I mean female dog, you shall get a visit from the hard reality. No one embarrasses Seto Kaiba with out getting extremely hurt!' Seto thought to himself.  
  
The next morning the horrible wails of Joey were heard throughout the ski lounge. 'Kaiba seemed extremely pleased to here Joey's wails,' everyone in the room seemed to be thinking.  
  
Joey came out wearing a purple shirt and extremely tight pants that seemed to be made for Yugi. He seemed to be blabbering, which made everyone think that he was going into the mindless state. Joey then sucked on his thumb, and repeated the same phrase, "Why? Why did you do that God?"  
  
Everyone in the room felt sorry for Joey, even Seto, but most was curious as to what made Joey go crazy on them. Yugi asked curiously and in fear, "Joey what happened?"  
  
"All of it, everything, was burned away, in that cow humping fire, that Mariku (Yami Malik) made," Joey said as he glared at Malik' evil side, with fire burning in his eyes.  
  
Malik realized that Joey insulted the cow and he yelled, "DO NOT INSULT COW! COW DOES NOT HUMP FIRE! BURN! BURN! BURN!"  
  
Téa, who realized that Joey was talking about his precious videos being burned just said in a smart-ass voice, "Why don't you just by, or make new tapes?"  
  
Joey came up to Téa and said in happiness, "I could just kiss you! But, since I don't want to get an unusual illness, that has no cure, so I am just going to go and buy those beautiful tapes!" Joey walked out of the door with a new confidence and seconds later returned, "But first I'll change!"  
  
After Joey was out of hearing range Seto glared and Téa and said, "You stupid old hag! Now you ruined my plan! I was suppose to make sure that he never got his hands on porn, that's why I burned his tapes. But look what you did!"  
  
Joey came running in and glared at Seto Kaiba, and was about to lung at him, when he suddenly remember the tapes awaiting him, and ran out the door.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: So, how was that for a chapter?  
  
JK: No bad, pretty fun, I must say!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Well, at least I continued.  
  
Yami: Why did you continue?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I had the sudden urge to torment Isis, and Bakura.  
  
JK: Her friend said she would kill her if she didn't continue with the story.  
  
Yami: Ah, I see. I just thought she hated us this much!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: No, I just felt that people should be able to see their favorite characters go through embarrassing moments.  
  
Isis; Yeah, like me having to go through the horrors of showing a side of me never seen before.  
  
Malik: But Kaiba has seen that side, hasn't he.  
  
Isis: *yells* Don't remind me!  
  
Mokuba: That video was very educational!  
  
JK: Oh yes, ever so educational.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Wow, I am surprised JK. I never thought you found interest in that!  
  
JK: I do not!  
  
Téa: But you just said.. I am confused!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: With a brain like yours, who wouldn't be.  
  
JK: What brain?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: My sentiments, exactly.  
  
Yami: Big word!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *points to Yami's hair* Big hair!  
  
Malik: *points to Téa* Big. wait. No brain!  
  
Téa: Well, at least my brain is bigger than yours, and that's really saying something!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *mouth full of popcorn* BITCH FIGHT!  
  
JK: Yeah, finally some dirty fighting!  
  
Joey: Dirty Dancing! Where?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: In your brain.  
  
Joey: *taps his noggin* Dirty dancing, are you in there?  
  
JK: *smacks head* She means that you THINK, which you don't, but that's besides the point. You think about dirty dancing, so you don't have to ask your brain for it, yet you have no brain, because.. ah. *annoyed* FIGURE IT OUT FOR YOURSELF!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Wow! She must be very angry! Joey, you best run!  
  
JK: *chases Joey around with a mallot* Come back here, you baka inu!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *in a 'naïve' like voice* Oh. it's time to end the chapter. Well *yells* Next chapter we torment Seto Kaiba! Ja ne!  
  
JK: *kicks Joey* *growls* *turns to readers with a smile on her face* Well, read and review, to find out about the next chapter! 


	6. Seto: I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BARKING DO...

Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Hello people, I'm back!  
  
Everyone: *frowns* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: And I am tormenting Seto!  
  
Kaiba: *fumes* Who was the stupid idiotic moron that dare allow you to torment me!  
  
JK: *raises eyebrow* Me. Do you have a problem with that Seto-weto?  
  
Seto: *cowers* I mean who was the smart, beautiful.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *coughs*  
  
JK: *glares*  
  
Malik: *grabs popcorn* FIGHT ALREADY!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *chases Malik around with a hammer, while JK eats Malik's popcorn* I'll show you fighting, you belly shirt wearing freak!  
  
Malik: *stops short* *Evil Authoress collides into him* WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *yells* A FREAK, YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I wonder when they'll 'lung' at each other. I need a new movie to add to my collection.  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *stares at Joey, then Malik, and then Joey again* OMG! EW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, actually, I would like that!  
  
Malik: *scream like a girl* Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: I WAS JOKING YOU MORON!  
  
JK: *murmurs* They fight like an old married couple!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi and Malik: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chases JK around*  
  
JK: And they have a gift for killing! *grabs Kaiba and uses him as a human shield* You will have to kill him to get to me!  
  
Malik: Sure why not?  
  
Isis: *smacks Malik in the face* THIS IS WHY NOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *laughs*  
  
Malik: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! OW! *rubs head*  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Yes.  
  
Malik: *sighs in defeat* So, who are we kill. I mean tormenting today?  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: We already told you that you baka!  
  
Malik: Well, do you think I pay attention when YOU speak!  
  
JK: *sighs* You just did.  
  
Malik: Stop insulting my intelligence!  
  
Bakura: *hugs him* Aw, don't worry!  
  
Malik: You're not helping! This is uncomfortable!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *sly grin* Sure it ain't!  
  
Malik: *stares* You are so evil!  
  
JK: She's not mean, she just enjoys to see anime people squirm and act stupid.. It's extremely entertaining!  
  
Isis: Can we start already?  
  
Seto: No, don't give them ideas!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: Too late.  
  
*Torment Me Once, Don't Do It Again*  
  
It was a week after Joey Wheeler had lost his porn, and everything seemed to be going back to normal, except, today was the day that the Kaiba brothers went home to see how their house was doing.  
  
Everyone else, however, was playing a harmless game of Truth or Dare, Millennium Item, style. Now, if only the gang could decide on who would go first.  
  
"You go first!" Joey yelled at Yami.  
  
"No! You!" Yami yelled back.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"NO! YOU!"  
  
Finally, after an hour of ranting, Mai stood up, and yelled as loud as possible, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PATHETIC DOGS! YAMI WILL GO FIRST AND THAT'S FINAL!" Then, Mai took a deep breath, and sat down calmly as if nothing had happened.  
  
Yami stared at the wall wide-eyed for a second, and then snapped back into reality. "Okay... Um... Malik, Truth or Dare?" Yami asked after taking a minute to think.  
  
"Dare, of course," Malik said, not even thinking, what his old enemy could possibly do to him.  
  
"But Malik, Dare is manly, and you are definitely not manly," Mai and Isis said at the same time, as the poked his belly shirt.  
  
Malik growled and was about to yell about 20 cuss words, but sadly Yami interrupted by saying, "Okay then. Malik I dare you to take control of... SETO KAIBA... And make Kaiba rape a... TREE!"  
  
Everyone stared at Yami like he was crazy, except Malik who had a crazed look on his face, and he just smirked. Malik raised his millennium item in the air, and after a minute of doing that, the Egyptian bishie burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"Kaiba's.... oh my eyes... This is priceless," Malik managed to say while laughing. Everyone in the room could only image what happened.  
  
*In Seto Kaiba's P.O.V*  
  
What the hell is going on? One second, I find myself about to buy Mokuba some ice cream, and the next I'm walking into a tree.  
  
That is disgusting! I'm... I mean.. whatever is happening to me.... Is raping a tree?! And the scariest part is that I don't think it is possible to rape something that is already naked.  
  
Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. MALIK ISHTAR YOU STUPID BITCH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!! I WILL FREAKIN' KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!  
  
*back at Boulder Creek*  
  
"Okay, I did it," Malik said, finally putting his Millennium Item down. "Oh and b.t.w. Kaiba just got arrested for 'stripping' in the street."  
  
Isis stared at Malik with fire in her eyes for a second, and then squealed in joy, "YES! FINALLY, NOW I CAN HAVE HIS COMPANY!"  
  
But her dreams were brought down, when Yugi turned on the T.V. and they saw Joey announcing something, "Yo, ma brodaz. Since, that dum' butt, Kaiba, got arrested. Joey Wheeler gonna be your new C.E.O. PIECE OUT!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at the spot that Joey was sitting at, just minutes ago, to find it empty. "Wow, he can really run.. like a dog that is," Mai said in disgust.  
  
The next day the gang decided to go visit Kaiba in jail, but as soon as Malik came close to the cell, Kaiba grabbed Malik by the neck and began to strangle him like a mad man. Not even, the police could get Kaiba to release his grip on Malik's neck.  
  
Kaiba did eventually, but that was only because he fainted. Tea had the nerve to tell Seto Kaiba that his company had been taken over by a bumbling idiot, and that had done some damage on Kaiba's brain.  
  
The gang quickly left, fearing that Kaiba might do something drastic when he wakes up.  
  
They decided, instead to go to Joey and see how he was doing. They found Joey being surrounded by women in skimpy outfits that could rival Mai's. He was holding a half empty beer bottle, and was hiccupping every now and then. In other words, Kaiba's company was doomed to crash, along with everything that he had worked for.  
  
They all left after having a chat with Joey and the company. Joey told them that the company had gained 50 million dollars, and they all wondered how the hell could Joey have possibly done it?  
  
The gang returned to Boulder Creek, the next day, and they found a newspaper lying near their rooms. On the front cover, in bold letters it said: MANIAC KAIBA HAS ESCAPED FROM PRISON, BEWARE! Right near the huge sign, there was a picture of Kaiba in a bunny suit, bouncing around town. Everyone burst out laughing but then jumped in surprise when they heard Joey laughing behind them. "What, my bradaz? I decided to chill wid ma gang, for a while," Joey explained.  
  
Later that day, the gang was relaxing at the lodge continuing the game that they were playing earlier.  
  
"YOU!" Yami screeched, yet again.  
  
"YOU!" Joey yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Rebecca, face full of anger.  
  
"Little children.. shouldn't... play... these... games," Yami said as he stared at Rebecca, in shock.  
  
"Oh please, if a 5,000 year old man can play, then I can too," she said as she hit Yami in the back of his head.  
  
"I'm going," Malik said sadistically, as he thought of ways to torment the dear pharaoh. "Yami, truth or dare?"  
  
Yami looked at him with a smirk on his face as if to say, 'Do you think I am stupid enough to pick dare?' But in response for 'saying' that, Malik nodded his head.  
  
Yami growled as he practically yelled out, "I pick dare!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly realized what he said and yelled, "I MEAN TRUTH.. TRUTH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" Malik asked in a mocking tone, "Did I here dare? Very well, I understand, my DEAR pal Yami. I dare you to put Mai's bra on and go to the neighbors and ask 'Is my bra full'?" Malik raised his hand in the air, as a sign of superiority and then began to do a little monkey dance.  
  
Yami scowled and grabbed the bra that Mai handed him. Mai snickered when she saw Yami's reaction as to what bra he was going to wear. It was pink with lace, and it was padded. Hell, even with the pads, he would have to stuff it will so much toilet paper that it wouldn't be funny.  
  
When Yami finally got the bra on Joey, Tristan, and Malik couldn't help but yell out, "Perfect fit, eh?!"  
  
Yami glared at him and headed next door, which was about 5 miles away, and ran the doorbell. A blonde haired, ditzy girl answered the door and when she saw him she let out a squeal, "OMG!!!! Like totally cool! What are you doing here, like, now?"  
  
"Aren't you that fan girl?" Yami asked nervously.  
  
"Me, like, no," the girl said in a fake sugar coated voice.  
  
"Anyway.girlie, is my bra full?" Yami asked and then ran away before the girl could answer.  
  
Behind him, he heard the girl yell, "YES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After everyone had calmed down they decided that they needed to sleep... if they were to return back home early tomorrow morning. Everyone was lying around in their respectable rooms, except for Joey of course.  
  
Dear Joey had the misfortune of sleeping next to Malik Ishtar who was snoring loudly in his ear, and of course no sane person would be able to sleep from that racket. (Malik: HEY! Evil Authoress: I am sorry Malik. I still wuv ya! *glomps Malik* Malik: Oof! @_@)  
  
So, Joey just lied in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt extremely tense for some reason and he was dying to find out why. Every time he heard Malik's snores grow louder he would turn and glance at the bishounen suspiciously as if he expected Malik to wake up and try to rape him. (Malik: Ew! Why would I do that!?)  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of a plate breaking, and Joey immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed the closing weapon near him, which was a sock. He stared at the sock hopelessly and began to tiptoe quietly towards the kitchen holding the sock like it was a baseball bat. (Seto: And that just shows the intelligence of our very own puppy dog. JK: *nods* The smart thing to do was to grab Malik's Millennium Rod. Evil Authoress: But he's not smart.)  
  
When he finally reached the kitchen he saw a shadowy figure shaped like a huge bunny. He couldn't help but snicker and minutes later erupted into fits of laughter. First wrong move, Joey. Now, onto the second wrong move. When the bunny turned around to face Joey, Joey screamed like a scared little girl and smacked the bunny in the head with a sock.  
  
The bunny growled dangerously (well as dangerous as a bunny could be) and narrowed its piercing blue eyes at him. Wait! Piercing blue! Brown hair! Extremely tall, and unbelievably skin. I wonder who this could POSSIBLY be. Joey stared at our one and only Seto Kaiba for a moment, until he dropped on the floor, and began rolling around laughing like a constipated monkey. (Seto: *scoffs* More like doggy. Joey: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT KAIBA! Seto: AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!?!?!?! Joey: *stares for a moment* *begins sucking thumb* Everyone: -_-U)  
  
Kaiba glared at him as he grabbed a knife from the sink. He wasted no time on letting Joey realize what was going to happen and stabbed Joey in the heart while laughing like a maniac. (you know, like in the Episode where he was planning to get the God Cards. It looked like he was doing the belly flop. His belly went in and out. O_o;;; I just realized how wrong that sounds. MUST STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! Or not.)  
  
Kaiba would have continued laughing like a moron, but suddenly the sounds of sirens rang out through the streets. Kaiba bit his lip nervously, and began dragging Joey's body to the nearest closet to hide the evidence. He threw the knife carelessly in the sink and jumped out the closed window making the window turn into small, razor sharp shards that decided they enjoyed digging into Seto Kaiba's small butt. (JK: YOU PAY ATTENTION! Evil Authoress: Well, he's skinny like hell..... it would shock me if he had a HUGE ass)  
  
Kaiba let out a scream of pain and he heard a rustling in the trees. Before he knew it, police men where surrounding him, and he was being thrown back into prison. He sighed and sat down on the old smell chair that was provided for him.  
  
Years later, Mokuba Kaiba inherited the Kaiba Corp. due to the fact that his brother had died in prison..........  
  
JK: YOU KILLED HIM!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *nods* *suddenly a girl pops up from behind her* This is my Yami. She's pretty good with Ancient Egyptian magic, so I think she can bring them back.  
  
Mai and JK: *glomps Happy Beauty Yoshimi * YAY!  
  
Kanek (Happy Beauty Yoshimi's Yami): *is in priestess robes and is holding the Book of the Dead* *begins saying weird Egyptian words*  
  
Seto and Joey: *appear out of no-where wearing no clothes what so ever*  
  
Mai and JK: o_O  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!  
  
Yami: *shielding Yugi's eyes* Do us all a favor and get some pants on!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Seto: *grabs a pair of pants from who knows where and slides them on* Happy?  
  
Everyone: Very!  
  
Joey: *runs into streets naked* HELLO WORLD!  
  
World: MY NON-EXISTING EYES! IT BURNS!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;;;;  
  
World: *faints*  
  
Joey: *slips on a dress* Better?  
  
Girls: *begin giggling*  
  
Tea: *who was not including as a girl* Huh? Where did the "thing" go?  
  
Yugi: Its in Joey's pants........  
  
Yami: YUGI!  
  
Yugi: *innocently* What? It's true!  
  
Happy Beauty Yoshimi: *nods* He's right ya know.  
  
Yami: *nods* Okay then. READ AND REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF RA! AGAIN! HAPPY BEAUTY YOSHIMI IS VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THIS STORY! AND SHE HOPES YOU ENJOY! 


End file.
